Powerleveling
Powerleveling is where a player hunts constantly to try and gain experience points. They often leave loot in the bodies of the creatures they have slain. Knights and Paladins: Instead of saving and looting items, they simply hunt all day, regardless of the consequences. Often hunting places include Cyclopolis, Plains of Havoc, Orc Fort, and Laguna Islands, because of their high yield of experience. This leads to High Level Character, but, unfortuantely, low skills over all. It is best to train and Level in a balanced manner. For mages this is entirely different: They use wands to hunt with, which absorbs mana, they either have to take a lot of "mana breaks" or make use of mana potions. These potions cost about 50gp, and unlike Knights or Paladins they tend to lootbag everything. Sometimes when Powerleveling a lower level character would usually use GFB runes or HMM runes, which can be quite expensive. Some very high level mages powerlevel on Dragon Lords using Exori vis, Mateusz Dragon Wielki is a good example of this, hunting in Pits of Inferno Dragon Lair. Whereas usually a Knight will be able to powerlevel on Dragon Lords a lot earlier it will usually require lots of UHs which will be expensive. Knights cant go "power leveling" unlesh they got a druid to heal them because if not they will waste tons of gold places for a knigths to "power level" with low cost, mutateds tigers on yalahar here killing ONLY the mutateds tigers if level 50 - 60 wacth out for the bog raiders cuz they will hit you very good and also can one-combo kill you, also you can go to hunt mutated humans and rats for money avoid the mutated bats they dont have a very good waste/loot. once you are level 70+ you can get a shooter and go on war and worker golems here, you can get a nice exp/h about 80k if you share and only stay on one respawn, if you go on all respawns you can get about 200k exp/h - 300k exp/h and get a very good loot with profit of about 20k per hunt (if you keep all the loot for yourself and not share with the shooter) other "power leveling" places are orc fortress (solo) level 50 to 60, dragon lair carlin, dragon lair venore ciclopolis 60-70, for premmy go to mutateds humans 50-60 and you will level up quite fast 150k/h if you get the full respawn and all the towers, on 70-80 you can go to mutateds tigers if you are alone and kill also the bog raiders if you get bored also you can clear all by yourself this side of the cemetery sorcerer level 30 to 40-50 you can go to tarantulas caves on porth hope and do task to kill the hide and get a good loot and also tons of exp you will get around 50k exp/h bring 100 GFBsper hunt and you will get about 5-6 run through the tarantulas caves, free you can go to mount sterum. Category:Game Terms